


Домашнее задание

by Angiras, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив очень устал. Хорошо, что есть кому о нем позаботиться.





	Домашнее задание

— Вот и все, — сказал Стив, сделал два шага и упал.

Действие было доведено до автоматизма, и Баки был уверен: если они когда-нибудь решат переставить диван, Стив упадет на то же самое место и даже не заметит, что что-то пошло не так.

— Ты б хоть разделся, — упрекнул его Баки.

Они вернулись с задания и все еще были одеты в тактические костюмы. Баки не был заморочен на чистоте и его не слишком смущало, что база Гидры могла быть не стерильна. Но Стив умудрился упасть, по его собственной версии — спрыгнуть, в самую глубокую и грязную лужу в окрестностях Нью-Йорка, и Баки не горел желанием тащить в постель, или под настроение успешно заменявший ее диван, всю эту грязь. 

— Я устал, — пробурчал Стив.

— Ты не устал, — возразил Баки. — Мы делали одно и то же, и я не устал. Значит, и ты не мог. 

Стив не проронил ни слова, но его молчание было красноречивей любого ответа. Он лежал не шелохнувшись, но, видимо, считал, что и так делает слишком много, чтобы утруждать себя еще и ответом. Он дышал, его сердце перегоняло кровь, его мозг реагировал на раздражители, а Баки очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал раздражающе. Но дело было в том, что иногда у Стива будто садилась батарейка. Десять минут назад он добрым словом и кулаками объяснял плохим парням, что нужно вести себя хорошо, а потом внезапно превращался в кусок желе в форме супергероя. В общем-то, имел право. Его приступы апатии были как грипп. Если не лечить — проходит за неделю, если лечить — всего за семь дней. Но первый вариант Баки считал путем для слабаков, а слабаком он не был. 

Он временно оставил Стива в покое, опустился на колени, пошарил под диваном, брезгливо пробираясь рукой через обертки от шоколадных батончиков, которые сам же туда и прятал, когда был не в настроении, и извлек маленький пыльный чемодан. Баки щелкнул застежками намеренно громко, чтобы Стив слышал. В каком бы состоянии он ни был, каждый человек имеет право знать, что с ним собираются делать. Баки собирался делать только хорошее, но все-таки считал неправильным изменять этому принципу.

Порывшись в чемодане, он извлек оттуда пакет с пастилой и два листа бурой бумаги. Свернул два кулька и поровну пересыпал туда сладости. Можно было обойтись и без этого, но Баки с детства выучил, что лучшие конфеты продаются не в фабричной упаковке. Конечно, он не мог оставить в тревожном чемоданчике «настоящие» сладости, чтобы они не испортились, но все же был убежден, что так будет вкуснее. Стив, заслышав шорох, заинтересованно приоткрыл глаз.

— Хочешь? — спросил Баки, протянув Стиву пастилу. Тот не ответил. — Я мог бы положить ее прямо тут, — сказал Баки и похлопал по дивану перед носом Стива, — чтобы ты мог поедать ее, не поднимаясь с места. Но не буду.

Стив равнодушно прикрыл глаз.

— Я сейчас вернусь, побудешь один? — сказал Баки и чмокнул Стива в затылок.

Он все-таки положил три кубика пастилы на журнальный столик так, чтобы Стиву пришлось тянуться за ними, и вышел из квартиры.

Он спустился этажом ниже и постучал в одну из дверей. Ему открыла молодая женщина. Она кинула быстрый взгляд на Баки и крикнула за спину:

— Милая, это к тебе.

И ушла. Баки в очередной раз поразился, как быстро на жильцов перестал производить впечатление Зимний Солдат в полной боевой экипировке на пороге их квартиры. В общем-то, никогда не производил. 

Через минуту к двери подбежала маленькая девочка.

— Рядовая Морган, — поприветствовал ее Баки.

— Сержант Барнс, — ответила Морган, вытянувшись по струнке и отдавая честь.

Баки поправил ей неправильно развернутую ладонь и сказал весомо:

— Код «Красный».

Морган очень серьезно кивнула, развернулась на пятках и побежала в квартиру. Она вернулась через минуту с здоровенной клеткой в руках. Протянула ее было Баки, но потом передумала.

— Сначала инструкции по эксплуатации, — заявила она.

— Не тянуть за уши. Не кормить. Не давать кормить капитану Роджерсу, — отчеканил Баки.

Морган довольно кивнула и отдала клетку.

— Молодец, — похвалил Баки. — Думаю, дело идет к повышению. Этак скоро ты меня обгонишь в звании, — сказал он, протягивая ей кулек с пастилой в награду.

Первым делом, как вернулся домой, Баки проверил контрольные кубики пастилы. Одного не хватало, хотя Стив до сих пор лежал пластом и делал вид, что совсем ни при чем. Баки решил, что с этим можно работать. Он открыл клетку, достал из нее кролика и выпустил погулять на спину Стива. Баки нужно было оставить Стива дольше, чем на пять минут, и он предпочитал, чтобы тот был под присмотром кого-то достаточно разумного, чтобы покусать его, если вздумает встать и растащить грязь по всей квартире. Ни Стив, ни кролик не выразили явного возмущения его планом.

Оставив Стива на попечение животного, Баки наскоро принял душ — сам он тоже не по полю маргариток бегал, — поставил наливаться ванну, переоделся в домашнюю одежду и приготовил пижаму для Стива. Когда он вернулся, Стив лежал на прежнем месте, а кролик мирно пощипывал ремень от щита на его форме. Баки забрал животное, сунул Стиву в рот кусок пастилы в награду за хорошее поведение и повел в ванную. 

С помощью пассатижей и такой-то матери Баки помог ему раздеться. На первый взгляд, слитный и непристойно тесный костюм Капитана Америки в реальности представлял собой невероятно сложную систему скрытых крючков, заклепок и застежек. Баки подозревал, что единственным человеком в мире, который знал, как снять этот саркофаг без применения грубой силы, был Стив, но тот был совершенно не настроен сотрудничать. Выкрутив с мясом что-то, подозрительно напоминающее болт с гайкой, Баки решил, что тот сам виноват, и мысленно снял с себя всякую вину за повреждение ценного имущества. Тем более что Стив никак не отреагировал на треск рвущейся ткани, а значит, если он и будет возмущаться, то не раньше, чем через пару дней, когда ему надоест изображать медузу, выброшенную на берег. 

Наконец с формой было покончено, Баки от греха подальше незаметно затолкал ее за корзину для белья, взял Стива за руку, отвел к ванне, вручил мочалку и оставил отмокать. Пока Стив, как надеялся Баки, плещется в компании резиновых уток, он отправился разбираться с ужином. Сам бы он заказал пиццу, но подозревал, что Стив предпочел бы тайскую еду. Это грозило вырасти в серьезный внутренний конфликт, поэтому Баки заказал и то, и другое, а затем отправился рыться в холодильнике, если, конечно, возможно рыться в пустоте. Баки ловко, как бомбу с часовым механизмом, обошел раздувшуюся до невероятных размеров коробку молока, покатал по полке скукожившееся яблоко и наконец извлек синеватую куриную ногу. Он бросил ее в кастрюлю с водой и включил плиту. Каждый знает, что больного нужно кормить куриным супом, а Стив определенно вел себя, как больной. 

Когда через пятнадцать минут Баки заглянул в ванную, то обнаружил очень мокрого и очень печального Стива. Тот тяжело вздохнул и бросил тоскливый, обиженный взгляд на Баки.

— Ох, прости! — воскликнул Баки и снова побежал к своему чемодану. — Я правда забыл, а не нарочно хотел, чтобы тебе щипало глазки, — вернувшись, сказал он, встряхивая флакон с детским шампунем. Стив вздохнул еще раз.

Баки выдавил немного шампуня на ладонь и намылил Стиву сначала волосы, а потом и бороду. Шампунь сильно пенился, поэтому Стив мгновенно стал похож на Санта-Клауса — мокрого сердитого Санта-Клауса, который сначала набил морду десятку агентов Гидры, а потом упал в самую большую и грязную лужу в штате. Баки не удержался и наклонился поцеловать его туда, где, предположительно, был рот. Особые свойства шампуня не распространялись на его вкус, и Баки скорчил страшное лицо и даже вытер язык о рукав футболки. Но он готов был поклясться, что мыльная борода Стива разъехалась в стороны, как если бы тот улыбался, а значит, оно того стоило.

Баки помог Стиву смыть пену, вытереться и переодеться в домашнюю одежду и сунул ему в рот сразу два куска пастилы за то, что он, когда требовалось, сам поднял руки и сам шагнул в штанины.

— Что будем делать дальше? — спросил его Баки.

Стив одарил его взглядом, к которому должна была прилагаться изогнутая бровь, если бы ему не было так лень.

— Между прочим, вариантов не так уж и мало, — возразил Баки. — Мы можем полежать в кровати, полежать на диване. Или я вытащу одеяла и подушки, и мы сможем полежать на балконе, но тогда нельзя будет взять с собой кролика, чтобы ты его гладил. 

Стив вздохнул.

— Понял, — ответил Баки. — Значит, диван.

Он приобнял Стива за талию, отвел в гостиную, уложил на диван и сунул ему в руки кролика. Баки достал из чемодана тонкое стеганое одеяло и пару цветастых носков. Когда Стив разговаривал с ним, то утверждал, что все куплено в ближайшем супермаркете. И не верил, что Баки сделал все сам, сколько тот ни размахивал перед ним железной рукой и ни кричал, что в кровь стер пальцы, вывязывая долбаную пятку. Ну и ладно. Зато носки были мягкими и не кололись. Баки проверял на себе, прежде чем подсовывать Стиву.

Он укутал Стива с кроликом в одеяло и взялся за носки. Стив утверждал, что не боится щекотки, и Баки не удержался и провел кончиками пальцев по его ступне. Стив вздрогнул и пнул его — что самое обидное, совсем не той ногой, с которой возился Баки. Если подумать, то Баки мог бы пойти в более серьезную атаку: Стив был беззащитен, лежал на спине и в его руках был стратегически невыгодный кролик. Пожелай Баки, он мог бы щекотать его до тех пор, пока Стив не запищит, как маленький мальчик, но Баки любил его и тот был хорошим человеком и не заслуживал такой судьбы. Баки взглянул на Стива. Тот вяло гладил кролика, всматривался в красные глаза так, будто надеялся найти в них ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого, и делал вид, что и не подозревает, какой страшной участи только что избежал.

Баки закончил с носками и сунул Стиву в рот еще один кусок пастилы. Стив не сделал ничего хорошего, но и плохого тоже, и, в конце концов, мог Баки угостить его просто потому, что Стив есть в его жизни?

Закончив со Стивом, Баки взялся за ноутбук. Он часто ставил фильм или музыку фоном, считая, что человеческие голоса помогут ему вернуть Стива в общество. Он пробовал разные варианты и в этот раз хотел чего-то сентиментального. Баки подумал, не включить ли ему «Десятое королевство», но не стал, опасаясь, что Стив догадается, что идея с кроликом для поглаживания далека от оригинальности. Он нашел радио, на котором крутили джаз — в прошлый раз оно пошло неплохо, — но Стив раздраженно моргнул, и Баки поспешил выключить музыку.

Он сел на диван так, чтобы Стив положил голову ему на колени. Самая сложная часть вечера была позади, теперь осталось пережить только ужин и высидеть несколько часов на одном месте. Баки поерзал на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее и морально готовясь сидеть.

Он погладил плечи Стива, Стив погладил кролика, кролик пошевелил ушами.

— А теперь, Стив, я, пожалуй, сделаю тебе массаж, — сказал Баки. Он сложил пальцы в замок и вывернул руки так, что послышался не только хруст костей, но и скрип шарниров на железной руке.

— Нет! Только не это! — встрепенулся Стив. — В смысле, мне вроде бы получше. Давай оставим это для особых случаев.

— Ладно, — разочарованно протянул Баки. — Но, знаешь ли, раньше ты не был таким капризным.

— Раньше ты меня так не баловал, — ответил Стив. Он широко улыбнулся, но тут же спохватился и напустил на себя хмурый и отрешенный вид.

Баки запустил пальцы ему в волосы, прикрыл глаза и решил, что все делает правильно.

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок **Luthigern**


End file.
